


I'll Try Anything Once

by OverlookTheWorld



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Curiosity Fuck, Dom/sub Undertones, Experienced Kandomere, Gay Sex, Innocent Jakoby, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlookTheWorld/pseuds/OverlookTheWorld
Summary: First chapter is just random elf sex. Second chapter has more meat to it. When Kandomere meets a very nervous Jakoby in his favorite bar his curiosity get's the better of him.





	I'll Try Anything Once

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another story, Intimation by vladamsandler

Purple hair slung over face and purple eyes idley judging the room. Kandomere sat in the at the end of his favourite bar. 

It was the kind of bar no one talked about, with bright lights, loud music and questionable acts in the shadows. It was right on the outskirts of elftown and the home of Kandomere's single vice. 

A younger elf approaching the bar caught his eye, slim with blue fringes in his white blonde hair. He ordered a cheap wine cooler. 

"Is that really what you want?" Kandomere asked, voice smooth as glass.

"You offering something better." The young elf asked, almost demanding. 

He knew how this worked, they both did. Kandomere caught the attention of the bartender, ordering two cocktails. 

The younger elf sauntered his way onto Kandomere’s lap, straddling his leg. 

“Names Kieran, you going to take care of me?” Kieran pouted.

Kandomere sipped his drink, idly running his hand along the elf boy's body. 

“Of course.” He said is a deep sultry voice.

Long slender fingers trailed slowly along Kandomere’s perfectly fitted suit. But there were no shivers of anticipation, simply the comfort of routine. 

“Then let's go upstairs hun.” Kieran suggested, chugging his drink. 

The older elf allowed himself to be lead by the hand upstairs to one of the play rooms. The rooms had a black bed and little else, a small bathroom in the corner and some towels rolled up on a comfy looking black couch. 

Once in this room Kandomere took the lead standing by the couch he began to unbuckle his pants, “On your knees,” He commanded. 

Eagerly Kieran dropped to his knees, ready to coax out Kandomere’s already half erect cock. Lips on tip and already salivating Kieran started to suck, causing Kandomere to roughly grab a fist full of blonde hair. He used the hair as a leaver to fuck the other elves cute little face.   
This was good, Kandomere thought, feeling a moan building in this throat as he fucked the younger elf’s mouth faster and faster. Starting to feel a bit too close to ecstasy he wrenched Kieran’s head back by the fistfull of hair he still had tight in his hand. 

“Problem?” Kieran asked with a bratish grin.

Kandomere sat on the cold leather chair, slowly stroking his now fully erect cock. “In my lap, now.” He commanded. 

“Ooo, yes master.” Said Kieran obediently.

Kieran put one leg on either side of his new master and began to lower himself, he got down most of the cock head before pulling back up. “I’ll need some help,” he pouted.” 

With a knowing smirk Kandomere held his fingers to his plaything’s lips where they were licked and sucked slowly, at least until those fingers were forcefully shoved into his willing mouth. 

FIngers now wet with saliva Kandomere reached though Kieran’s legs and pressed a finger to his asshole. The greedy hole easily took one finger, pressing deeper earned an uncontrolled moan. Second finger following the first one in just a deep got a whimper and the third finger stretching and pumping got Kieran to beg, “Please fuck me more.” 

Kandomere grabbed his playthings hips, pushing him onto his cock. This time he took his masters cock much easier. Kandomere groaned at the tightness around him and Kieran whimper became a moan when the thrusting started. 

Oh the thrusting, it got faster and faster, whimpers and moans building to squeals. Kandomere bit his lip holding in as much noise as he could. Only allowing choked moans to escape as he got closer and closer to climax. Kieran lost it after a particularly rough thrust, hot sticky cum hitting his chest. Kandomere sped up his thrusts getting faster and rougher, feeling his orgasm building. Finally familiar warmth filled his belly and flooded through him, he came with force. 

After a moment or two to catch their breath the business of the situation resumed. “I need a little something for the rest of the night.” Kieran pouted 

Kandomere got up to put on his pants, once presentable he pulled out his wallet and gave a generous tip. Cash in hand Kieran left quickly.   
Kandomere took a few more minutes to be sure he was presentable before going back out to the bar. At the bar he could not believe who he saw sitting there.


End file.
